Battle of the fandoms
by The Fandom League
Summary: (Warning: Cross-fandom) War starts as fandoms begin to discover each other. This is: The Battle of the Fandoms (Both of us admins will write this.)
1. Introduction of admins

This is not part of the book. We do this in every book we do.

Bold-Elina Italics-Gwyneth

**Hi, and this is our book I'm Elina and this is Gwyneth. We're the admins of this account. We have our own accounts, mine is: Ella Lau and her's well... I'll let her do the talking. This account is mainly for:**

**Percy Jackson**

**The Hunger Games**

**Divergent**

**Harry Potter**

**The Maze Runner**

**The Mortal Instruments**

_Hi guys this is Gwyneth and I am the co-owner of this. I ship Dramione while Elina on the other hand, ships Romione. Yup, we have different views but are still good friends. Hope you will like it. Wessa all the way. Woohhh! My other account is .gunawan K bye and enjoy the rest of the story!_


	2. Harry vs Katniss

**(E/N ((Elina's Note lol))) Hey this is Elina and let's get this started!**

Fandoms. Worlds sending both adults and children tumbling into the world of 'feels'. But villians have disrupted the peace and quiet of this society for decades. Now, there is war.

**Harry Potter and The Hunger Games**

Harry woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He saw a suit of battle armor hanging from the wall. He thought about the previous years, how Voldemort was defeated, how the worlds of all fandoms combined. But upon seeing the battle armor, he knew this peace was about to change.

He met up with his friend Tobias in the Hob, where everyone traded. There, he saw Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark together,trading bread and meat for other goods. As all was well, the evil voice of President Snow filled the Hob. "Attention all traders! You are all now my minions! Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, your worlds will fight in death and life. Good day to you. The next thing they knew, they were arrow tip to wand point, ready for a battle.

Harry started," Avada-" but was quickly interrupted by Ginny covering his mouth. Katniss strung her bow and was ready to shoot, only to be blocked by Peeta's bread. _How could bread be a weapon? _She wondered, as she stopped herself. The nasty smell of the perfume of President Snow's rose filled the room. Harry roared,"Protego!" which formed a shield around them. President Snow's face had already disappeared, but they could practically hear him scowling as Harry put up his shield. Katniss smirked. She hadn't seen President Snow like this all her life. They rushed out of the Hob, only to find that every single wizard in Harry's world, and every single tribute, alive or not, going head to head as they slashed, muttered spells at each other, threw spears. They had to find a way to stop this. Johanna Mason was punching and kicking every wizard she saw. Finnick was hurling tridents everywhere. Voldemort came from the sky, 'in all his glory' *insert gagging sound here*. (and again, no nose.) Harry whirled around at the sound of Voldemort's laughter and scoffed,"Well, if it isn't He-Who-Does-Not-Have-A-Nose himself. What a nice surprise!" Voldemort smirked,"Harry Potter? No one can defeat me now. I am invincible! You see, after the worlds combined, evil spread. I gradually became more powerful as I am the master of all evil! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Oof!" He was cut off aruptly when Katniss shot an arrow at him.

The villians were back. but so were the heroes.

**(E/N) Guys as you know I am quite the troller. Bai.**


	3. Percy vs Tris

**Percy Jackson vs Divergent**

Percy was on a date with Annabeth for their second anniversary. They were at a new restaurant called Francis Cuisine, a French restaurant. "Yuck, the French people eat snails?" Percy exclaimed as he looked through the menu. Annabeth laughed, "No Seaweed Brain, they're delicious!"

Suddenly, the sky turned black and the earth turned into a slushy. "Gaea" Annabeth breathed, as she looked outside, wide eyed. Percy's eyes clouded over as he pulled out Riptide. "Must...kill...Divergents..." he moaned as he trudged out of the room.

**Divergent side (Tris is alive)**

"Tobias, wake up." Tris whisper-shouted. "H...huh?!" Tobias stuttered as he stirred awake. "It's an earthquake." Tris said, her eyes wide with fear. The phone rang. Tris rang to pick up the phone. Annabeth was calling. "Hello?" Tris asked. "Tris, you, Uriah, Four and who knows who else divergent is in danger. Gaea brainwashed a bunch of the Big Three's demigods to kill you guys." Annabeth warned in a very serious tone. "So there's a bunch of the world's most powerful demigods coming to hunters down?" Tris asked doubtfully. "Yes. Quick, Tris go hide in-" she was cut off before she finished.

Tris grabbed Tobias' hand and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They went in a closet which was secretly a tunnel to a place where they would hide when they were targeted. They ran and ran through the tunnel which led to a shelter deep in the chasm. She knew that Poseidon's brethren had control over water, but the shelter was made of an indestructible metal alloy of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. The both of them sealed the doors shut a second before the Hades kids arrived.

They thought it was over, not until a flurry of Celestial Bronze daggers flew over and hit a chink of the shelter. Water started filling up the shelter and Tris panicked. **(E/N) She's afraid of drowning. **Just then, a silver arrow penetrated the daggers. It was Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis. They wondered how Thalia was awake. As she fished them out of the water, she shouted,"Gaea, I serve Artemis! I am no longer under your control!" The ground rumbled and the voice of Gaea spoke,"Foolish girl, You are on my land now, you all aren't safe." Just then, Leo came down like a burning fireball. (no pun intended) "HELLO MISS POTTY SLUDGE! THOUGHT I PUT YOU TO SLEEP!" He yelled as flames spurted down from his dragon, Festus. Half of Tris winced at the blinding light and searing heat, but the other half cheered. They were saved!

They all hopped onto Festus and they rode off to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth rushed to their aid."Percy's fine, he's in the Infirmary. And you guys?" Tris looked down at her singed clothes and answered her,"Well, apparently, Leo burnt Gaea and half of my clothes to a crisp!" They laughed and walked into Camp.

**(E/N) Guys please pray for Gwyn to write the next chapter.**

**The Fandom League is out, PEACE!**


End file.
